Troubled End
by CunningSlytherin
Summary: Post-Hogwarts AU The life of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Death Eater plots and secrets in relatonships.  Will their love survive all? find out and read this story.
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the Harry potter franchise of J.K Rowling

Author note- Please review as this is the first story I have posted on this website, feedback is welcome thank you.

* * *

He walked through the gate and lifted the sleeve on his arm up, exposing his watch showing 9:00 o'clock. Lifting his head he saw a flash of red before he was jumped on. Recognising the deep flaming red hair of his girlfriend he laughed and spun her around, revelling in her squeals of joy.

He did not care about the strange looks they were getting from the other people in diagon alley, he could only focus on her radiant smile. He flashed her, his own smile causing her to blush rather prettily in his opinion. His star, his angel Ginny was home. He enjoyed the way her chocolate brown eyes would light up when she saw him and the shy smiles she only smiled for him. It made his day and gave him the confidence to do what he had to do. What he was going to say would change her life. He could not help but think it might be better to not tell her and save her the pain, but he was never able to lie very well, especially to her. She could read him like a book. It was what made their relationship so special, so sincere. She could always tell when he was down or nervous and it seemed she had picked up on it. He was about to ruin their relationship, he had promised her he would never do it again but her safety was paramount. He was doing this for her. He had to leave her; many death eaters were still out there and have threatened her life. He would not be able to see the light in her eyes fade as she passed on without him. No, he was doing the right thing he needed to do this. For her.

She stepped out of the fireplace and walked through the corridor looking for the dark messy mop of hair belonging to her boyfriend. She had spent a week in Romania visiting her brother Charlie who had recently been injured by the dragons he looked after. As soon as she had heard she had flooed over there without a thought. She was glad that she had gone, he looked so weak, her brother was such a strong man and seeing him so weak and vulnerable had torn her heart apart but after being forced to leave by her mum she had come back home. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend Harry. He was her rock she didn't know what she would have done without his support.

All she wanted to do was curl up on a sofa with him and let him hold her whilst she cried, the feeling of his strong arms around her making her feel warm and safe, something that meaningless words could not do. At last she saw him standing near the apothecary. She ran and jumped on him, she felt him wrap his arms around her and couldn't help the sigh of contentment that left her and when she saw him smile at her she could also not help stop the familiar rush of blood to her cheeks as his emerald eyes stared into her own. She swore he could do the smallest thing and it would make her smile. She loved him but she did not know how to tell him. Her. Plain, simple Ginny was pregnant with Harry Potter's child. She was too anxious to tell him, what if he did not feel the same way, it would break her heart. It was out of the question, she could not tell him, not yet. Not without knowing what his response would be.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you


	2. Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the franchise which is owned by J.K Rowling

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, scion of the great Malfoy line, was in Azkaban, a filthy place not worthy of his presence. Curled up in the corner of his cell, vile thoughts of revenge floated in his head. "Harry Potter" he murmurs in disgust "it's his fault".

Lucius did not waste his time in prison, in fact he did quite the opposite. He planned and planned, he was going to hurt Potter as much as humanly possible. At that though he laughed cruelly; an insane laugh causing the guards of Azkaban to shiver and walk past the cell a lot more quickly than needed.

"Ginny, Ginny" Lucius murmured, a cruel smile lighting his face in the dark.

He was going to hurt Potter through her, the blood traitor. "Soon I will have my revenge and rid the world of these mudbloods that dare sully the blood of wizards. I will do what my master could not".

Lucius picked at the food given to him slipping a small dark object concealed in the gruel they call food and put it in his tattered robes, smiling throughout with an insane excited glint in his eye.

He was out for blood. He's a Malfoy. He will get his revenge.

* * *

Please Review. Thank You.

Press that button -


	3. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or the franchise which is owned by J.K Rowling.

* * *

I could not bear to look Ginny in the eye. "Ginny we need to talk" I said. Ginny bit her lip nervously and I couldn't help but groan "how does she do this to me" I wondered. "What is it" Ginny said, I cringed at the nervousness in her voice covered by fake confidence; trust Ginny to always seem strong.

I took a deep breath and exhaled "Ginny I..." however I was interrupted by a booming voice that echoed around the street. It was Hagrid. "Harry" Hagrid shouted. I didn't know if I was happy or annoyed for his interruption. Hagrid ran through the alley barely avoiding knocking people over. He reached us panting for breath and said " He's free". I stared at him in shock and felt Ginny grab my arm. "Who Hagrid, who?" I shouted, "Malfoy" he replied.

Ginny gasped behind me in shock and fear. I took her in my arms and kissed her on the forehead trying to comfort her in any way possible. He's free I thought. Suddenly all the letters sent to me added up, it was him. Malfoy. He said he would kill the person closest to me. One name flashed in my head like a neon light, Ginny. I remembered the letter s and the argument I had with Ginny when she wanted to see it.

Flashback

I was sitting in Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow, where she had told me to wait as she helped her mum in the kitchen. It was Christmas. I could hear Molly rushing about and ordering Ginny to do things and Ginny's sarcastic replies. I smiled and lent back on the chair I was sitting on. Just as I opened my eyes I heard a rustle and an owl flew through the open window and landed on Ginny's desk, it poked out its leg and gave a small, quit hoot.

I reached out and took the small piece of parchment of its leg. I noticed it had my name on so I opened it. It read, revenge is swift such as my revenge on you, watch your closest ones for they will feel for your crimes. The writing was splotched in places as if written in anger. I took a shuddering breath." Who sent this to me?" I said aloud. The war was meant to be over I had killed Voldemort, and the Death Eaters were in prison. "Why does everything happen to me?" I questioned aloud.

"What happens to you" I suddenly heard, I spun my head around and saw Ginny. "What?" I said. She ignored my question and asked one of her own "What's that in your hand" pointing at the letter in my hand.

I quickly stuffed the letter in my pocket and said "it's nothing". But Ginny was not to be deterred so easily, she walked over to me and reached for my pocket whilst saying"come on what is it?"

"I said it was nothing" I snapped whilst stepping away from her. I regretted it as soon as I said it. Her eyes filled with tears and she spun around and fled down the stairs.

I sat down on her bed with my head in my hands and sighed in anger and frustration. Why do I always muck things up? I thought.

End Flashback

I had quickly gone downstairs after that argument and had begged for her forgiveness, I had put that letter out of my mind after I had burnt it with a quick Incedio. But it had caught up with me, with us.

"God why me, why us" I murmured into Ginny's hair.

* * *

Please Review. Thank You

Go on I know you want to press that button :)


	4. Realisation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or franchise which is owned by J.K Rowling

Authors Note: sorry it's so short

* * *

Lucius Malfoy took the cylindrical object out of his robes and curled his lips up in disgust. A muggle pen. He had recently managed to bribe a guard to let him write a letter with his considerable fortune and power which proved the Malfoy name was still relatively feared and respected. He had planted the seeds.

Potter would curse the day when he defiled the name of the noble and most ancient house of Malfoy. Revenge was so close; he could taste it on his lips and what a sweet taste it was.

He lifted his head back and let an insane laugh rip from his throat causing even his fellow prisoners to cringe in fear. And exciting many Death Eaters believing the laughter belonged to Voldemort who had come back from death again.

* * *

Please Review. Thank You. :)


	5. Reverence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the franchise which belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

A year had passed since Hagrid had told me of Lucius being free. I had changed so much, I sometimes wonder if it was for good or bad. I was always the stereotypical Gryffindor but I realised that you will not live long if you are I looked to my Slytherin side. So I delved into the dark arts of course without letting Ginny know, I knew so many now I could probably be considered a dark wizard but I was doing it for her, to protect her.

Ginny had been attacked just three months after we got the news from Hagrid she had said she was going to pop out and meet Luna who had written to her but she never got to see her. It was him.

"Malfoy" I cursed under my breath he had managed to cast a spell at her before she could activate her emergency portkey that I had given to her which sent her to St Mungo's.

She had arrived unconscious and was sent to the treatment of curses ward straight away. Molly had flooed me.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in my one bedroom flat in diagon alley when I heard my name screamed, I stopped reading a dark magic book, quickly transfiguring the cover to show quidditch and ran to the fireplace seeing Molly's face which was covered in tears. "Harry" she said "its Ginny...she's been attacked...it was Malfoy she's at St Mungo's come quickly"

As soon as I heard the words Ginny and attacked I grabbed some floo powder and flooed straight to St Mungo's in a flash of green flame and a cloud of ash. I ran to Ginny using a point me spell to find her.

When I found her I dropped to my knees beside her bed and grabbed her hand "Ginny "I cried "wake up". Her eyes were closed, her face looking peaceful but pained at the same time.

I heard a rustle of clothing and a hand touch my shoulder, I looked up and saw a healer, she looked at me sympathetically and told me what happened.

"Ginny was a victim of an attack. From what we can gather she was hit by a yet unknown curse which had rendered her unconscious. We performed the envenerate spell on her and it seemed to work in fact she's quite fine" she said whilst patting me on the back.

As soon as I heard that she was okay I jumped up and gave the startled healer a hug, lifting her up in the air and spun her around. When I put her down she managed to tell me that Ginny was just sleeping and I again focused all my attention on Ginny.

I sat down by her bed and waited for her to awake falling asleep in the process.

_2 hours later._

I was woken up by the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. "Harry" Ginny called. I blinked my eyes open and stared into her eyes a smile flittering on both our faces. "I love you" I said, she tilted her head down and blushed but managed to squeak out "I love you too". My smile was so big I thought my jaw would break. I leaned in and gave her, what was meant to be a peck but ended as a long passionate kiss that took my breath away. She tasted of the sweetest chocolate and I felt warmth fill me to the core I pulled away shortly and then kissed her again with reverence. When the need to breathe became too much we broke apart. I spent the rest of the day talking to her but I had to leave as visiting hours were over. I left after another passionate kiss and went back home promising her I would see her first thing in the morning.

When I got back the events of the day caught up with me, Malfoy the vile creature had attacked Ginny. I got into bed and placed my head on the pillow knowing my head would be plagued with nightmares of what could happen. Malfoy had gone too far. I would hunt him down personally. Maybe I do have to leave Ginny I thought; maybe I should have told her when Hagrid had interrupted me before.

_End Flashback_

The next day I had gone in expecting her to be happy to see me but she wouldn't let me see her. I tried to forcibly get in but I was stopped by Molly, she said to me "she doesn't want to see you at the moment she's grieving" I asked Molly what Ginny was grieving for but the question was met with a stony face until a small sad smile cracked through unto her face and she said "it's not for me to tell".

I flooed back and went to the nearest item in my room which just happened to be a vase and threw it with all my might into the wall. I trashed my room room that night wondering what Ginny could lose which I didn't know about.

* * *

Please Review. Im desperate. Thank you

Press that button, Press that button, you know you want to -


	6. Recognition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the franchise which belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

Lucius smiled in the corner of his cell baring his teeth in a feral manner. His son had come to visit, his faithful, loyal son Draco.

He had written a letter to that Potter brat. Lucius may have been able to persuade the guard to let him write a letter but not anything else, he knew who to turn to though his son.

Lucius was allowed a visit a week for 10 minutes much longer than other prisoners in Azkaban but then he was a Malfoy he deserved it.

He watched as his son walked into his cell paying the greedy mudblood guard to turn a blind eye.

He was proud of his son; he was as ambitious as himself though he would never admit it aloud to him.

"Draco" Lucius greeted coldly, revealing none of his emotions.

"Father" Draco replied in the same cold voice.

"Draco this letter you must get it to potter is that understood?" said Lucius standing up and giving a small piece of parchment to Draco who slipped it into his robes.

"Yes father" Draco replied knowing full well what his father was planning to do, he smiled a vicious smile on his arrogant face, revelling in the thought of Potters fear.

"Draco you have got what I asked for?" Lucius said

"Yes father it was hard to get but I have it" Draco replied proudly pulling a small crystal vial containing a deep red liquid out of his robes.

"You have done well son, procuring such a rare item" Lucius muttered as he held the small vial in his hands as a mother would a child.

"Very well indeed"

There was a creak as the cell was opened again revealing the same guard who said "times up" in a weak pathetic voice.

Lucius snapped his head up and had the vial in his robes before the guard had finished saying "t..."

Lucius looked at the guard, his son unknowingly doing the same, both curling their lips up in disgust at the mudblood.

Draco stepped outside the cell and left, leaving Lucius by himself.

When Lucius was sure no one was near he took the vial and pressed it against his lips and let the deep red liquid pour into his throat, ignoring the instantaneous pain that came with it.

Lucius fell to the floor in pain dropping the empty vial onto the floor, waves of pain flowing through his body as he thrashed about. He fell unconscious in the darkness of Azkaban.

* * *

Draco crossed the sea separating Azkaban from the mainland with the Malfoy trademark Blonde hair blowing about in the wind as he stood in the boat. He pondered why he was doing this for his father, who had never showed any love to him what so ever. It came to him as he was interrupted from his thought.

"Sir we're here" said a guard looking at him with fear.

Draco stepped off the boat and walked out of the ward boundary lines and apperated away with a quit pop. Draco knew why he was going to help his father, he wanted recognition from his enemies and his allies, he was a Malfoy, and he will have recognition.

* * *

Please review. Thank you.


	7. Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the franchise which is owned by J.K Rowling

* * *

I could hear muffled sounds around my head and someone calling my name.

I opened my eyes blearily and looked at a healers face, knowing she was a healer by the hat she wore.

"Ginny can you hear me?" she asked

"Yes" I replied my voice hoarse from a dry throat

"Can you remember what happened?" the healer said

"No" I said, thoroughly confused as to why I was here

"Ginny you were the victim of an attack, you were hit by an unknown curse" the healer replied

I gasped and grabbed her by the arm and shouted "what about my baby is it okay" with a pleading look in my eyes.

The healer also gasped and asked "are you sure you're pregnant?"

I nodded yes. "Please tell me my baby is going to be okay" tears in my eyes

The healer quickly stood up with her wand outstretched and said "parvulus ostendo sum"

My womb glowed a bright blue and the healer said "honey your baby seems fine"

"Really" I said in a weak voce realising how close I came to losing my baby.

"Yes honey your baby's fine" the old healer said with a smile on her face.

"Now get some sleep you look knackered" the healer said in a mothering voice

I suddenly realised how tired I was and went back to sleep. With a smile on my face knowing my baby was going to be okay

Its Harry's birthday in a week's time, I'll tell him then I thought as I put my head in the pillow drifting off to sleep. Dreaming of a little boy on Harry's shoulders, with black messy hair, emerald eyes and me in the background smiling.

* * *

I woke up again feeling refreshed and happy hearing the light snoring of my boyfriend.

I sat up and saw Harry in a chair by my bed.

"Harry" I called

Harry blinked his eyes open and looked at me and blurted out "I love you"

I tilted my head down and blushed but managed to squeak out "I love you too".

A smile lit his face and I sighed at the sight, I hope he smiles like that when I tell him I'm pregnant I thought.

Harry leaned in and gave me the best kiss of my life he tasted of heat and passion and my mind became a mess. He pulled away again but then lent back in.

I kissed him passionately rejoicing in the fact that everything was okay.

We spent the rest of the day talking until he had to leave giving me one last kiss before he left.

I sat in the bed smiling after Harry left, the taste of his lips still on mine.

I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 8:00pm so I went back to sleep with what was probably a huge giant grin on my face.

* * *

Pain, unimaginable pain, my womb was pulsing with pain.

My eyes snapped open and a scream tore out my throat, God it hurt so much.

Healers ran in and casted scanning spells.

The same healer as before repeated the spell from last morning "parvulus ostendo sum"

My womb did not glow at all I looked at in disbelief, the pain had gone but this was much worse

"Do it again you did it wrong" I shouted not believing what was in front of me

The healer looked at me in sympathy but obliged and nothing happened again.

"I'm sorry honey your baby's gone" she said

"No, no you did it wrong, my baby's fine" I shouted "do it again"

The healer looked at me and she shook her head

I looked at her and to my womb not believing it and started to sob loudly wrapping my arms around my stomach rocking backwards and forwards.

I did this for an hour until any sense of though came to me.

My baby, our baby was gone; I couldn't see Harry not after this.

I heard someone shout my name; I looked up and saw it was mum

"Mum...my baby...is dead" I managed to choke out in between sobs

"I know sweetie, i know" she replied

She took me in her arms and let me cry. She was the only one who I had told I was pregnant

I fell asleep in my mum's arm but not before I told her I didn't want to see Harry

"Mum don't let him see me, don't tell him anything" I pleaded "how could he forgive me for not telling me"

My mum agreed and nodded with tears in her eyes

She held me as I tossed and turned in my nightmares only letting go to stop Harry from coming in.

I cant tell him. he wont forgive me.

I killed my baby, our baby.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope I expressed the emotions correctly. I also hope you enjoyed it even though it was a sad chapter

Please review and let me know how well I did. Thank You.


	8. Respite

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the franchise which is owned by J.K Rowling.

* * *

Lucius opened hi s eyes and saw a mirage of different colours.

Lucius laughed knowing it had worked but instead of his usual insane laugh a menacing hiss was heard.

The potion he had drunk forces an animagus transformation for an hour. A rare potion that was very hard to find.

Lucius was a snake, a viper; deadly and stealthy.

Lucius looked around his cell and just as Sirius escaped, escaped by slithering through the bars and out of Azkaban but not before he found the guard who guarded his cell.

Lucius saw the mudblood sat in a chair outside the cell asleep.

What an ignorant mudblood Lucius thought.

Lucius was overcome with bloodlust from both his inner animal and himself.

Lucius slithered up the chair silently and attacked, his fangs piercing the guards neck. His venom released surging through the guard's bloodstream working a magic of its own.

The guard opened his eyes at that moment and gurgled in pain, his last sight before death of two glowing yellow eyes.

Lucius shivered in pleasure at the kill. Oh how he had wanted to kill that filthy mudblood.

Lucius slithered off him and escaped Azkaban becoming the 2nd person ever to achieve it.

Lucius transformed back to his human form with a painful spasm on the shore of Azkaban outside the wards and apperated to Malfoy manor.

Lucius was out. He could have his revenge.

Lucius smiled before entering his ancient manor falling asleep in his bed beside his wife.

Thoughts of revenge, blood and death flitting through his mind bringing a contented sigh from his mouth.

* * *

The folliwing chapters from this will start to get the story in the same time line which should make it less confusing as in the time jumps.

Thanks You for reading it i hope you enjoyed it.

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You


	9. Repent

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the franchise which is owned by J.K Rowling

AN: Sorry about all the POV changes. Please R&R

* * *

I sat in my apartment looking around at the mess I created.

I noticed a broken picture frame on the floor by my feet.

I bent down and picked it up and saw a picture of me and Ginny.

God, I want to see Ginny again I thought.

"What was wrong with her I just need to know?" I questioned aloud

"Some birthday this is" I said aloud, sarcasm thick in my voice

I twirled my wand in between my fingers relishing in the comfort it gave me.

I stood up abruptly, determination etched into my face. I was going to see Ginny.

I ran to the fireplace grabbed the floo powder and flooed to St Mungo's.

I was met with the tired face of Molly. Before she could utter a word I ran past her in search of Ginny.

"HARRY STOP, STOP!" I turned briefly and saw that molly had gotten over her surprise and was running after me.

I pushed open door after door until I came across Ginny.

"Ginny I ..."

Before I could finish I saw a flash of red light and then the darkness of unconsciousness took over me.

* * *

I heard shouting and looked up to and was met with the sight of Harry. God I had to tell him.

"Ginny I ..." he started but didn't finish as my mum rushed in and stunned him with a quick stupefy.

"Mum, no. Wake him up" I shouted

"Are you sure sweetie?" my mum asked

"Yes" I said unconvincingly, my lip trembling.

"envenerate"

"Harry are you alright?" I said

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my name

"Ginny what have you lost" I questioned ignoring her question

"Harry I need to tell you something, I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore but please wait until I finish"

I looked at her face and saw her red puffy eyes.

"Ginny I would never leave you" I proclaimed biting my lip at the lie

"Harry, I was pregnant and I lost the baby" Ginny choked out.

"What... but... I don't understand" I muttered not understanding the meaning of her words.

Then it came to me, Ginny was pregnant.

"Who's was it then?" I shouted angrily, how could Ginny have done this to me.

"What, no Harry you don't understand, it's yours" Ginny replied

"Don't lie to me Ginny, I deserve the truth, you know I use a contraceptive charm" I shouted bitterly

"No Harry it's yours, remember Christmas when we were drunk, you forgot"

I dug through my memory and remembered the night and realised I had forgotten to do the charm.

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry" I said

God a baby, my baby was dead.

"Ginny why didn't you tell me, how long have you known?" I questioned

"Three months, I used glamour charms to hide it" she replied whilst rubbing her stomach

"how could you keep this from me, I had a right, and now our baby's gone" I shouted sobs racking through my body as I knelt on the floor with Ginny standing in front of me.

Ginny rushed towards me and hugged my shaking form "I know, I know, I'm sorry" she said

"Are you going to leave me?" Ginny said

"What, of course not" I said

I hugged her back and said "I'll never leave you" this time meaning it.

* * *

"But Ginny" harry said "don't ever keep something like that from me again"

I looked into his eyes, startled at the cold voice he used and looked into his emerald eyes that usually sparkled with love for me and saw that his eyes had darkened and looked as cold and hard as steel.

"I promise" I said "never again"

Harry had stuck by me. We could get through this together.

But as I looked into those eyes I couldn't help but think he was changing, he seemed darker.

But I would stick by him to, I love him.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of my story. Thank You.

Press that button -


	10. AN

Unfortunately I have lost interest in this story and consequently it is abandoned. If I ever do another story I will be sure to flesh out the plot more in my head before I start writing. Sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
